Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 27
Minutes later... ( Jean and Wolfgang put Wolf onto his bed ) ' '( Wolf looks kind of dozed out ) Jean) Ugh...His eyes are like that again... Wolfgang) Again? ' '''Jean) He did this a little while ago, after he was upset about you declining his training request ' 'Wolfgang) Okay ' '''Jean) He said he saw his dad, but he said it felt more like a dream than a flashback...I think it was a flashback and knowing that he had his memory erased, it might be coming back... Wolfgang) Okay ''' '''Jean) I don't want to leave him, though...But I need to go out...I'm probably going to take a few people with me Wolfgang) Who? ' '''Jean) I don't know yet, who ever I see ' 'Wolfgang) Okay ' '''Jean) And don't forget to get a pill, for your injury... Wolfgang) Already had one ' '''Jean) Okay...Can you watch Wolf for me? ' '''Wolfgang) Sure can Jean) Thanks *Kisses Wolfgang* ' '''Wolfgang) *Backs out after a few seconds of being shocked* ...I th-' 'Jean) Thanks again! *Leaves* ' '''Wolfgang) *In head* Well, she was kind...She didn't do that on purpose... In Wolf's mind... Wolf) *Panicking* DADDY! ' '''Wolf's Dad) What's wrong? ' 'Wolf) BIG SIS FELL AND HURT HERSELF! ' '''Wolf's Dad) Where?! Wolf) OUTSIDE! ''' '''Wolf's Dad) Okay, go tell Mommy Wolf) OKAY! *Runs* ''' ''In reality...'' '''Wolfgang) *Looking at a picture in Wolf's wallet* ... Wolf) *Head pops up* WHERE AM I?! WHAT HAPPENED?! ''' '''Wolfgang) Calm down...Jean said you were having one of those dreams or flashbacks...So we brought you to your room... Wolf) *Looking at his wallet* ... Wolfgang) *Hands Wolf his wallet* Why is there a picture of me in there...? ''' '''Wolf) *Face turns red* Well...uh...You see...You're like my role model...And when you died, I didn't want to forget you as my role model... Wolfgang) ...Okay? ''' '''Wolf) That's why I was being a jerk to you before, want to train with you, want more attention from you, and fight you... Wolfgang) I understand Wolf) And there's one thing I need you to do... Wolfgang) What? ''' '''Wolf) See the small dwarer to the upper left? Wolfgang) *Looking around* Not yet *Finds the dwarer Wolf's talking about* Okay Wolf) I want you to open it, there's a bag...Take that out and comeback to me... Wolfgang) Okay...*Walks over to the dwarer Wolf's talking about* Wolf) Yep ' '''Wolfgang) *Opens it and pulls a back filled of squared surfaces, that are teal and wrapped up* This? ' 'Wolf) Yes ' 'Wolfgang) Okay *Walks back to Wolf* ' '''Wolf) *Lays down* Now open it and take one of those squares out... ( Wolfgang opens the bag and takes one of the teal squares out ) ' '( Wolfgang closes the bag and puts it down ) ''' '''Wolfgang) Okay... Wolf) Unwrap it and place it on your arm... Wolfgang) *Unwraps the plastic on the teal square* ... *Places it on arm* ' '( The teal square sinks into Wolfgang's skin with no mark left ) ' '''Wolfgang) ...Anyways, what was that? ' '''Wolf) You see, it's a secret from the readers You) Aww! ' '''Wolf) ...GET OUT! ' 'You) O_O *Runs* ' 'Wolfgang) Okay...? ' '''Wolf) He is the readers...He isn't going to know what it was, but I'll tell you, but they aren't going to know Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 28 Grade of Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 27? S A B C D F Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Wolf's Father Category:Wolfgang